Stepping Out
by bloodyrosethorns
Summary: It's time to set out on my own, but I guess doubts still linger...
1. Mt Silver

I talked to someone the other day. We were standing, side by side, watching as time landed in little clumps on the ground in front of us. We couldn't really see where it landed, only that it now covered a fraction of what we'd seen. Slowly, oh so slowly, it builds into a mound. The two of us watch as the mound continues to grow; to obscure the blanket of white surrounding it. Once it reaches a certain point, it quickly collapses. Only, not all of it is lost. It spreads out, almost hugging the other ice crystals, and begins anew on the rocky surface.

After a bit longer, I face him. Not quite sure what it was I wanted to see, nor knowing what I wanted to say, I gaze at his form for a moment: slightly huddled from the cold, yet not quite as he was used to it; a calculating look in his eyes, maybe a hint of what seemed regret or longing; confidence making him stand straight. His concentration doesn't break, as if he's done this - been scrutinized - for a lot longer than he may admit... It was on the tip of my tongue, yet _I couldn't wrap my thoughts around it_.

A little longer and finally, I could speak.

"...Should I do it? Should I- no, _can I_ leave everything behind, even for a short while..?"

Pleading. That's the first thing I recognize in my voice. The next, desperation; a longing to be told what to do. _I was just so confused..._

The words hang there for a moment. They loom overhead, waiting for an answer.

A minute passes on. I turn, embarrassed. Watching a cloud snake around the moon, I don't notice how his ember-colored eyes darken; how he lowers his hat to shield his thoughts.

"..."

He takes a few steps forwards. His movements catch my attention, his red vest a bit more. It's worn and stitched in several places, not too noticeable, but still there. He's had it rough.

"...You should do what feels right to you."

My eyes widen and my heartbeat quickens. I can only see his back now.

_Did he not want me around..?_

He's standing there, still as ever. A gloved hand palm up is in front of him, distracted by a snowflake falling onto the black cloth; giving us time to calm down.

_Or maybe...?_

I make my way up to him, careful not to stumble upon a loose ice-rock. Slowly enough to keep thinking about what to say. I don't notice, but he's looking at me through the corner of his eyes. He takes notice of my heavy gait, already guessing what I'm about to do.

I stop next to him, the pale boy with ebony hair and his trademark red hat. I've known him since I was three, maybe four or five. I can't seem to recall. As if in sync, Hazel meets Red. We don't speak. It seems as if half a day passed by. It might as well have been...

I hug him. His orbs widen, almost as if I'd never done anything so intimate, and wanting it, in my life. Truth is I haven't. Until now, I suppose.

And whispering it for only he to hear,

I tell him,

"I'll be back, so wait for me..?"

A ghost of a smile creeps onto his face, watching me step out into the world.


	2. Driftveil

"_So this is it; wonder why I never bothered…?" _

Looking around, I spot several varying crowds surrounding the outdoor screens showcasing an ongoing battle. Females and males were sitting on another's shoulders while gesticulating wildly and nearly falling off, their anchors either not caring, holding onto them tighter, or letting them fall off for making them crash into someone's back. Sodas and burgers were waved about, splashing a few children and smaller pokemon darting through legs in order to get closer to the screens. Vanillite masqueraded as Castelia Cones (of which I'm wondering where the ice cream stand selling them is). Up above were plenty of flying type and even drifblims and drifloons; some seemed intent on carting off unsuspecting children or even food baskets; a few parents had the foresight to release their teams to watch their children. There were even Fangirls fighting each other for the "right" to crowd around the participants of the tournament. All in all, it was chaotic.

"…Right. That's why."

Scratching my head, I decided to do what I came here to do: find my linoone. Last I saw him, he was blurring by with a hat. More than likely, he stole it from someone for the giggles, but by Mew does he get in trouble-! It'll be difficult to even catch a glimpse of him, what with all these bodies up and-

"KYAAA!"

I swung myself around and caught a glimpse of cream, brown, and red sprinting towards the Driftveil Bridge being chased by a streak of sparking yellow. The more intelligent of the Fangirls spotted my behavior and were already marching towards me. Picking a ball from my belt, I hurled it ahead of me releasing a large red and black striped dog with an ivory mane, tail and joint tufts already wagging her backside and hunching down. I jumped onto her back, barely giving myself time to hold on and pull down my goggles before we raced towards the troublemaker. A Fangirl gave chase on her sawsbuck.

"Come back here you Thief!"

"Sly! Give back the hat!"

At my voice, the blurs' ears twitched and twisted only for the cream to slow fractionally, angle himself towards the outdoor market and dashed straight for it. The yellow pokemon nearly pounced on linoone but caught empty space instead, losing precious seconds. Giving a short whistle, the arcanine bounded forwards to pick the bright pokemon up by the scruff, tossing it up and back to land perfectly on my shoulders. (We've had practice with Sly.)

We continued giving chase. Sly bounced through the market stalls with scary efficiency, almost as if he'd been practicing and just waiting for this moment. 'Knowing him, he was.' Ignoring that thought, I maneuvered Yuuki through the market and apologized to various stall owners; luckily nothing was broken. We even managed to lose the Fangirl in the incense section. Seems her sawsbuck got intoxicated. 'I don't even want to know what Sly's been shoving near Yuuki's nose.'

At the other end of the market, Sly paused to look back, smirk, and taunt the pokemon hitching a ride on me. Yuuki sped up. The linoone seemed to remember that even though he's faster, she hadn't stopped running and it was only a matter of time now that he'd be caught so with that he hurried off towards the bridge.

A light tap hit my head to I looked back at the pokemon who'd been chasing Sly. "Chu pika cha." The yellow one was a pikachu! I hadn't seen one in a while. He (for his tail wasn't heart-shaped so at least he wasn't one of Sly's admirers) pointed up ahead where someone was standing with a purple cat by his side and the light flash of a Teleport. It wasn't the right shade for a liepard and there wasn't any yellow I could spot. I did notice a two-pronged fork at the end of its tail though. I also noticed Sly being caught by Psychic and the male taking back his hat, so I had Yuuki slow into a trot and eventually stop to pick Sly up by the scruff. Pikachu hopped off after a rubbing up against me and scurried onto his trainer and the espeon's eyes stopped glowing.

"…So. Sorry about that."

He waved a hand to show no hard feelings. At that I finally dismounted my fire type. (If he had been the type to take offense, well, running only seemed natural, no?) I pet her side and she threw Sly onto her back (who began sulking) and began to wag furiously, so I let her go off and play. The trainer in front of me seemed to tell his pokemon to do the same so we watched them relax for a bit.

Looking around I noted it was clear of anyone save us; probably at the tournament or market, then. The bridge was shiny, the ocean calm, and there were swanna-shaped clouds in the sky- "Those swanna must be quite vain." I heard a breathy chuckle and felt a gloved hand on my head. My face burned at the contact, but it steamed when I realized I spoke aloud. I looked up as one does when accustomed to doing so their entire life, with nonchalance. (If I had looked straight, I would have been reacquainted with his vest.)

Now that I stare at it, the hat seems incredibly familiar. That near invisible stitching looks a bit frayed and a few spots held the slightest bits of lemon fur. He tilts his head closer and dark locks shift in front of familiar ember eyes squinting in amusement.

"I'm an idiot."


End file.
